Death Becomes Her
by ice-phoenix-18
Summary: Ginny is a vampire, and works side by side with her greatest enemy to save the world.
1. Death

Death Becomes Her

_**Disclaimer: **_ I do not own the characters or themes that are related to the fictional world of Harry Potter created by J. K. Rowling.

_**Death Becomes Her**_

_**Chapter One **_

_**Death**_

Dismay enveloped the Weasley house like a wet blanket. Molly sat at the kitchen table and wept, her body convulsing with sorrow and despair. And Arthur? Arthur just stood in the back doorway staring blankly into space. The twins were silent, just sitting and staring at the sofa, upon which the body of Ginny Weasley lay. Ron was nowhere to be seen, having run off when Harry had returned to the house carrying her body. Harry sat next to the couch clutching Ginny's pale hand, when Fred spoke, "How…what happened to her?"

_The night before, just after sunset_

Ginny was completely happy. Today was she and Harry's one-year anniversary. Had it really been that long? Harry had organized a moonlit picnic to celebrate, in the field behind the Burrow. Now they were lying in a blanket, stargazing and eating strawberries. Ginny turned her head to look at Harry. He had grown up a lot over the past year, he had had that growth spurt that boys go through and was now 6 feet and 1 inch tall still shorter than Ron, his body had acquired the hard muscular edge that quidditch gave him, and he had bought a new pair of glasses. After the battle last year and things had settled down, Harry had finally allowed himself to really open up to her. Every time that Ginny looked at him her heart seem to fill till it almost burst. Was it love? She wasn't sure, but she was willing to find out. Harry turned his head then, directing his gaze to her face. Ginny blushed, embarrassed at having been caught staring at him. He grinned at her and white teeth flashed from beneath the dark tan that summer had give him. "I know I'm good looking, but do you have to stare?" He joked.

Ginny lightly smacked him on the arm, and rolled over onto her front and rested her head on her arms, "Don't be an ass, I was just …thinking."

Harry supported his head on his hand as he turned onto his side, facing her. "Oh yeah? What were you thinking about?" He asked.

She smiled mischievously, " I was just thinking bout how much I want you, how much I _ache _for you…" and licked her lips enticingly for effect, eliciting a groan from Harry who reached for her from across the blanket. Ginny burst into laughter and rolled out of reach onto the grass, spasming uncontrollably with mirth.

"You witch!" Harry bellowed and dove after her and began to tickle her mercilessly. When they were both out of breath they collapsed side-by-side on the grass. Harry rolled over a turned her towards him and kissed her softly, caressing her lips with his. Ginny shivered in delight, and opened her mouth beneath his. Slipping her hand behind his neck, she fondled the soft hairs at the base of his head, and pressed her body against his. Harry pulled away from the kiss slightly and began to whisper "Ginny, I…I lo…"

Suddenly Harry was soaring through the air as if thrown by a catapult, before hitting a tree with an audible thud and falling in a heap at its roots. Ginny looked around to find the instigator of this pain.

Standing before Ginny, was a very tall, very pale woman. She had waist length, curly, black hair. She was clad in a leather corset, black leggings and tall, dominatrix style, black leather boots. A long silver sword was strapped to her waist, and one pale hand, with blood red nails rested on its hilt. When Ginny looked at the woman's face she gasped, she had the blackest eyes Ginny had ever seen.

Ginny looked over at Harry, who was still lying motionless at the foot of the tree, and leapt to her feet and drew hew wand in anger. "Who are you? What do you want!" she demanded forcefully.

The lady slowly smiled, revealing rows of sharp pointed teeth behind full, red lips. '_Vampire'_ immediately came to Ginny's head and she tried not to scream. After the war had been fought and won by the good guys many vampires had gone rogue and been attacking humans at will. Ginny had a feeling this would not end well.

The lady spoke languidly, "My name is Lilith. I sensed you from far away, you have a bright spirit young one." She waved her hand imperiously and Ginny's wand flew out of her hand and several meters to her right, "no need for violence my precious. You are just what I need," Lilith fluidly moved towards Ginny, who had stiffened in terror with no way to defend herself and circled her. " Young, strong…beautiful," with the word beautiful Lilith stopped in front of her and drew a finger down the side of Ginny's face and neck. " I have great plans for you my sweet. But first… you must die." And before the shock of that declaration could sink in, Lilith darted forward and sunk her teeth into Ginny's neck.

Ginny screamed in torturous pain before realizing that what she was experiencing was more pleasure, and discomfort than agony. Clutching to Lilith like ivy to a tree as the vampire drank, her whole body trembled with the knowledge that her death was imminent. Just as blackness began to cloud Ginny's vision, Lilith stopped drinking but still held Ginny and stopped her from falling to the ground. Lilith drew a fingernail across her own bottom lip, opening a cut and letting blood well up. She pulled Ginny to her once again and chastely kissed on the lips, "drink precious, and join me, become one with the night." she kissed her again, and Ginny drawn by the power and strength flowing through her as the blood flowed into her mouth, suckled eagerly at the vampires lips.

Bone chilling cold began to seep into Ginny's body and she began to feel faint. Lilith lowered her to the ground and knelt over her as Ginny's mind began to fade into unconsciousness. She kissed her one last time and said "Death becomes you my love, sleep well." And Ginny's mind sunk into blackness as her heart stopped beating.

_The next morning_

Harry groaned, his skull pounding as if his heart was beating at the walls of his skull. Lifting his head he realized he was lying outside, and it was light. Had he fallen asleep outside? Then he remembered soaring through the air before hitting something hard and passing out. Something had attacked him. _Ginny!_ He leapt to his feet, and immediately regretted it as the blood rushed to his head and the ground swayed beneath him. Holding is head in one hand he moved towards the rug where they had had the picnic the night before. Just beyond it he saw Ginny lying on the ground still dressed in the yellow sundress she had been wearing the day before. Running to her, he fell to his knees next to her still form. She looked like she was asleep. Harry reached out to stroke away the hair lying across her forehead when he noticed her outstretched neck, with bite marks.

Harry only then noticed how pale she was and that she wasn't breathing. His first thought was to go for help, but new it was too late. He gathered her fragile frame into her arms, which was difficult because of her height, and stood. Slowly he made his way back to the burrow, stumbling over fences and holes.

Reaching the Burrow Harry was reluctant to go inside and be the bringer of such pain to the Weasley family when they had already gone through so much.

Kicking open the back door to the kitchen, Harry turned sideways and walked through the doorway. Mrs. Weasley had her back to Harry as she was bustling around the kitchen making breakfast. As she was turning around she spoke, "Arthur did you forget something?" but upon seeing Ginny lying limply in Harry's arms she dropped the glass she was holding and screamed. The absolute pain that was emanated in the sound tore up Harry's insides. Running to Harry, she tore Ginny out of his arms and with unnatural strength took her into the lounge and laid her on the couch.

_Present _

Harry looked at Fred and said, "One moment we were talking and then I was flying through the air and I hit a tree I suppose, because I was knocked out. When I woke up this morning, she was just lying in the grass, like this." He looked away and focused his gaze on Ginny again. "I was about to tell her I loved her." He said as his eyes began to tear up. He didn't notice that the wound on Ginny's neck had healed, with only a faint scar to show that there had been any wound there at all.

Looking back at the twins choked out "Why? Why now? Everything was going right."

George walked over to him and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I don't know mate, but let me say this, I loved my sister, and I know that she felt the same way about you. And at least she has known love. As they say it's better to have loved and lost than to not have loved at all."

Harry gazed at George gratefully, "I don't think you know how much it means to hear that coming from you. You two were always her favorites." With a small smile he turned gaze to Ginny's face. He reached to stroke her cheek.

Just as his hand made contact with her face, her eyes fluttered open.

"Harry?"

_end of chapter one _

Please tell me what you think. This is my first FanFiction and I welcome all feedback. Any help is welcomed. xoxoxo


	2. New Life

_Previously: He reached to stroke her cheek. Just as his hand made contact with her face, her eyes fluttered open._

"_Harry?"_

_**Death Becomes Her**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Rebirth**_

"Harry?" Ginny whispered.

"Gi…Ginny?" Harry, pale with shock, whispered fearfully. "You're dead. You were lying there all dead, and this isn't real. I'm dreaming." Harry shook his head frantically as if trying to wake himself up from a nightmare.

Ginny sat up and wrapped her arms around herself, "Harry I'm cold, could you get me a blanket? Please?" As Harry bent down to grab one of the quilts lying beside the couch, the skin of his wrist became exposed. When Ginny caught sight of the web of blue veins pulsing in his wrist, a strange urge took hold of her and she seized his arm and sunk her teeth into the soft supple skin.

Harry cried out in shock and pain, and could feel the blood drain out of his body as Ginny greedily suckled at his life source. His cries and shouts brought the Weasley's running, and upon seeing her daughter miraculously alive and drinking Harry's blood, Molly screamed and threw herself bodily at Ginny, successfully knocking her off Harry.

As Ginny lay trapped beneath Molly, Harry cowered in a corner clutching his arm to his chest, a look of fear and confusion in his eyes. "You evil thing," He spat at her "You aren't my Ginny, she would, could never do this." His face was rapidly going a vibrant red that would do Ron proud.

Ginny shoved her mother aside and leapt into what could only be described as a predatory crouch, her teeth bared and a deep growl ripping from her throat. Her eyes were like two pieces of coal set in her pale face, and her hair whipped and crackled around her head like a mane of scarlet lightning.

Harry went chalk white with fear, pressing himself into the corner even further as if he was trying to disappear through the wall. "St…stay away from me, you…_beast_." He croaked. All of a sudden someone came up behind Ginny and laid a hand on her shoulder pulling at it gently, attempting to get her attention away from Harry. Ginny reached up behind her and grabbed the attacker by the neck, pulled them over her shoulder and dumped them on the ground. Standing, she turned towards the door and made as if to run away when someone spoke. "_Locomotor mortis_." Ginny's legs locked together and she fell to the ground. Turning her head she looked up to see her father standing over her with his wand pointed at her, "You're not going anywhere love."

_~*~ That Night~*~_

Ginny awoke to find herself on the couch with a blanket draped over her. Hearing hushed voices coming from the kitchen, she stood and wrapped the blanket around herself. She walked quietly towards the kitchen and stood beside the door. She could make out voices with astounding clarity, as if her hearing had sharpened to that of a dolphin.

_~*~In the kitchen ~*~_

"She was dead! As in no pulse, no breathing, stone cold dead. And then she _wakes up_ and bites Harry? Don't tell me you guys don't see it too." Hermione was obviously straining to keep her voice down, always the know-it-all she was trying to explain to everyone what had happened to Ginny. Ginny leaned closer to catch the reactions of her family.

"Yes I think we very well know what she is Hermione, contrary to popular belief, us Weasley's do know a thing or two. Arthur can you go get Albus please, he should know what to do. Ron, go and check on Harry, that wound should be seen to before it starts to fester. _I_ am going to talk to my daughter." Hearing footsteps on the tiled floor, Ginny quickly ran back to the couch, lay down and closed her eyes. With her eyes closed it was then that Ginny first truly experienced her newly heightened senses. In the next room, she could hear the four heartbeats of her brothers, she could hear each of their breathing and could hear every part of their conversation. Focusing on the room she was in, she could hear her mother's footsteps as if they were directly beside her, she could hear her heartbeat and breathing. But the most seductive sound was the sound of her mother's blood pumping through her veins. She could smell vanilla and cinnamon rolling off Molly in waves, she smelt like warmth and home.

As her mother drew close, Ginny opened her eyes and smiled at her. Molly knelt beside the couch and placed a hand on Ginny's cheek. "Oh my darling, its so good to see you smile again. Even under the current circumstances." Molly's eyes started to tear up. Ginny sat up and hugged her mother, and it was like hugging a hot water bottle. _'Am I really that cold?'_ thought Ginny. She looked down at the arm wrapped around her mothers back, her pale skin had become almost translucent and the blue veins beneath the surface were clearly visible. Ginny shivered and released her mother. "Mum what's wrong with me?"

Molly looked her daughter in the eyes, and saw that she didn't know anything about the situation. "Ginny, love, don't you remember what happened? You _bit _Harry. Do you notice anything different about yourself?" She sat beside Ginny on the couch and looked at her sternly. "Ginny you _died._"

Ginny snapped her head around to look at her mother, "I what?! I died?!" It then all came flooding back to her. The picnic, the kiss, a woman in black, blood and then blackness. Harry … s_he bit him_. She looked at her mother with horror written on her face. " Mum? What...how? There was a woman, she bit me and made me drink her blood, and_ she_ was a vampire. Mum, am I… I can't be.'

Molly looked at her daughter sadly and nodded. "Yes honey, I think you are. You're not alive anymore, you're undead." She looked away as tears started to fall, not wanting to upset Ginny even more.

Ginny looked down at her hands, they were trembling uncontrollably, and she had the sudden urge to run away. She stood, and swayed as if she had head rush, and she felt weak. She moved towards the front door, and with each step she could feel an innate strength and grace flow through her muscles and bones. As she reached for the door handle, she heard her mother's voice call out from behind her, "Be back soon love, Dumbledore is coming to see you." Ginny nodded, feeling as if she were in a dream, and everything was just some twisted nightmare.

When she stepped outside Ginny could feel the wind playing softly on her skin and the dewy grass beneath her feet. She could hear the crickets chirping in the woods off to her right, and the garden gnomes murmuring and playing in the garden. Lifting her head to look at the stars, the night sky blanketed her, making her feel small. Walking through the garden was a new experience, she was able to hear every movement of the insects, birds and other wildlife.

Ginny turned towards the forest, and set off at a jog. It came effortlessly and didn't tire her or seem to take much energy. It came as naturally as walking, so Ginny decided to test how fast she could go. Suddenly she was running through the forest so fast that the trees blurred together.

Slowing down, Ginny realized that she didn't know where she was. The landscape around her had changed. She spun around to see if she could see her path, and realized that she was well and truly lost.

"Great," she muttered, "first I find out that I'm dead and now I'm lost." She sat down on a nearby rock and chewed on a thumbnail. The grass around her was long and untamed, and vibrantly green. She had stopped in a meadow at the foot of some hills, a waterfall was trickling into a brook some distance away, and daisies were dotted around the meadow in little clusters. It was beautiful.

Still in her sundress, Ginny wandered around the edge of the meadow. It was large and flat, and the hills framed it. She found herself feeling more at home here than at her own house.

Hearing a branch crack behind her, she spun round to see a shadow lurking just behind the trees.

_Read and Review!! xoxox _


End file.
